


左右手 完

by praiafrost



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC, 三人行, 無邏輯瞎寫, 私設嘎是龔小表舅, 黃
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 18:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiafrost/pseuds/praiafrost
Summary: *AU/全員ooc 我很抱歉*俗氣的三人行故事*作者筆力不足故事血肉不豐滿，讀者可以有各種解讀，按自己喜好來*可能有雷*喜歡這個故事請給我回饋，鹹魚愛你。





	左右手 完

（一）  
龚子棋刚下火车，背着巨大的行李，脖子被压得低垂，他拿出手机，单手打了几个字。手机屏幕过没几秒突然亮起，龚子棋沉默地看着来电显示，迟疑着接通电话。

“别搭公车了。我刚下班，顺道捎你回去吧。”

“我在东门。”

“行，你等着阿。”

龚子棋在手里转着手机，一圈一圈地，也不怕掉，宽版的银戒指磕了几下萤幕，他低头摩挲其中一只，想了想，索性把手机塞进口袋。

阿云嘎的车很不显眼，他停在对街，朝这里按了两下喇叭，龚子棋快走着过马路，打开后座把背包丢进去，坐进副驾。

“嘿。”龚子棋侧头盯着阿云嘎看，试图从他脸上找出和三年前不同的地方，未果。

“嘿。”阿云嘎应他，手指在方向盘上轻扣，转头迎上他的目光，上下扫视了几眼，“你长大了。”

“三年了，应该的。”龚子棋说不明白此刻心中复杂的情感，他收回胶着在阿云嘎脸上的视线，“你倒是没变。”

阿云嘎笑了笑，不再看龚子棋，直视前方专心开车，他们不再交谈后，车厢的空气有些凝固，尴尬的死寂。

“饿了吗？后座的购物袋有面包，先垫垫肚子。一会儿带你去吃好的。”

龚子棋在火车上吃了零食，但十七八岁的男孩胃口大得很，他顺着阿云嘎的指示拿到面包，大口吃了起来。

“我没想到表姊会让你过来。”阿云嘎打破沉默。

“怎么？不欢迎我？”

“你知道我在说什么。”

“我妈在国外待了五六年，你觉得她会在意这个？”

“发生在自己兄弟身上和别人的事天差地别。”

“我妈她不介意。”龚子棋打断阿云嘎接下来要说的话，他握住阿云嘎的手，他们在车阵中间动弹不得，龚子棋看着阿云嘎闪烁的双眼，“我也不介意。”

“你是我的家人，这和你爱哪种性别的人无关，只要是你爱的人，我都支持。”

 

阿云嘎的住处离车站只有二十分钟的路程，要不是中途塞车，他们能更早到。阿云嘎把车钥匙放在玄关，拿了一双蓝色的棉拖给龚子棋，“以后就穿这双。”说完自己套了一双橘色的。

“给你收十出来这间，枕套被套都换新的了，洗漱用品我们一会儿出去顺道买一买。”

“行。”

“我去换件衣服，咱出门吃饭。”

龚子棋点头答应，看着阿云嘎走进隔壁主卧，他仰头直接躺在床上，也不管一身脏衣服，龚子棋抱着枕头猛嗅，淡淡的洗衣精香气带着一丝柠檬味，他回想着阿云嘎身上的味道，柠檬味好像更浓。

“子棋？”阿云嘎站在门边，嫩黄色的棉T让他的肤色更显白皙，他的脸隐没在黑暗中，看不清神色。

“我在玄关等你。”

龚子棋脱去上衣，换了一件文字衫，空着手就这么跟着阿云嘎出门。

阿云嘎原先想请龚子棋吃高档餐厅，绕来绕去找不着合心意的，龚子棋一看就知道他平时很少吃昂贵料理，他顺手指了一家热炒，说道，“就这家吧。”

阿云嘎看了看招牌，“行。这家我常和——朋友来吃，味道不错。”

这个点的热炒店人不多，阿云嘎和龚子棋选了外头的位子，龚子棋拿着油黄的菜单一个个勾，顿了顿，“我能喝啤酒么？”

阿云嘎皱眉看他，“你刚满十八——”

“我十六岁就比我爸能喝了。”

“就一瓶。”

“随你。”阿云嘎没和他争辩，倒了一杯热茶，自顾自喝着。

菜上得挺快，两个大男人都挺能吃，几筷子下去一盘就光了。阿云嘎和龚子棋抱怨单位上的糟心事，他是中学老师，暑假学校放假，阿云嘎在语言中心上课，学生、家长、主任……没一个好对付。

“你男友呢？”

“什么？”阿云嘎没听清，凑近龚子棋，形状美好的两瓣唇吃得红润，龚子棋不着痕迹地盯着看，喝了一口啤酒。

“你男友是做什么的？”

“他啊——”阿云嘎对龚子棋提起这个话题挺吃惊，他停顿了一阵，“他在国家单位唱美声，常常出差到外地。”

“他下周就回来了，”阿云嘎笑着说道，眉眼弯弯，“他也爱打球，你们估计挺合得来。”

龚子棋没说话，闷头吃菜，他开始后悔提起这个话题，只好随口问道，“这附近有健身房么？”

阿云嘎听到健身房，两眼放光，“有啊，我常去一家，有打折。明天带你去办卡。”

“行。”龚子棋早上网查好了，他这么说就是为了转移阿云嘎的注意力。

 

这顿饭吃得极饱，回到住处后，龚子棋打了个酒嗝，瘫在沙发上发愣。阿云嘎没喝酒，进房间拿着衣服直接洗澡去了，冲完澡，他撑着洗手槽，看着镜子里模糊的脸，长叹一口气。

龚子棋拿着刚买的洗漱用品，进了浴室，撑着湿漉漉的磁砖，闭眼让热水迎头浇下。

 

小时候妈妈的表弟表妹常到家里来玩，龚子棋和他们混得很熟，小孩子总喜欢跟着哥哥姐姐，他尤其喜欢温柔的阿云嘎，不会因为他们差了八岁而抗拒和小孩子在一块。当龚子棋还是小学生，阿云嘎已经上了高中，为了上学方便，住到龚子棋家。龚子棋只是个小孩，他不懂阿云嘎身份的尴尬，只知道自己的喜好，晚上也不回自己的房间，三天两头睡在阿云嘎房里。

阿云嘎从小就好脾气，事事都顺着龚子棋。直到考上大学，龚子棋升上国中，开始对这段感情有些懵懂的认识，他对阿云嘎不是单纯的兄弟情谊，龚子棋却无法界定这算什么感情？

那年夏天，阿云嘎就要到B市去读书，这是他在龚子棋家待的最后一个暑假。几个男孩在小院子玩狗，德牧伸着舌头追人，阿云嘎被扑倒在草坪上，抱着狗哈哈大笑，一片慌乱中不知道谁把水管打开了，几个人被水柱喷得全身湿透。

阿云嘎靠得最近，整个人像刚从水里捞出来似的，湿透的白T紧贴着身体，站在日头下，皮肤白得发光，阿云嘎回头看见站在廊下的龚子棋，大笑着叫他的名字，“子棋！”

龚子棋带着阿云嘎进房间换衣服，他没特意挑大件的衣服，彼时的阿云嘎瘦的像纸片，穿国中生的衣服也不嫌小。

“今天热死了，被水一冲还挺凉。”

阿云嘎光着脚，脱下湿透的衣裤，拿着毛巾麻利地擦身上的水，龚子棋背对着他装作在看电视，桌上的镜子能看到后头的景象，龚子棋斜着眼睛，看他的小表舅换衣服，阿云嘎的身体甚至比脸还白，腰很细，还有两个小小的凹槽，龚子棋不知道这是因为太瘦还是什么，阿云嘎微蹲着穿裤子，圆润的臀部一闪着没入龚子棋的篮球裤。

“好了。”阿云嘎一屁股坐到床上，凑近龚子棋，“你在看什么？央一？”

“哦，”龚子棋故作镇定地说道，“偶尔也要关心国家大事。”

“少来。”阿云嘎揉了揉他的头发，揶揄着说道，“你上学期跟我说的女孩怎么了？还在一起吗？”

“早分了。”

“啊？分了？”阿云嘎睁大眼睛，可爱得不行，“那你现在喜欢谁？那个什么安的？”

“嗯。”龚子棋敷衍道，他低头看着阿云嘎轻靠着他的手腕，“他很漂亮，也喜欢狗。”

“那太好了啊，你可以带她回家和Lucky玩，和你妈说是要做作业就行。”阿云嘎很认真给建议。

“但他不喜欢我。”

“你不告白怎么会知道呢？”

“他只把我当小孩。”

“女孩子是比男孩子细腻。”阿云嘎为他想办法，“那你要展现自己成熟的那一面啊。”

“我不会放手的。”龚子棋盯着阿云嘎的眼睛，眼中藏着难以觉察的固执，“我会让他把我当成一个男人。”

阿云嘎愣了愣，伸手搂住龚子棋，鼓励地拍了拍他的肩，“我相信你。”

 

（二）  
阿云嘎起得很早，他昨晚回家后异常疲惫，洗完澡沾枕就睡了。

梦里模模糊糊地彷彿梦见和马佳第一次见面。他俩都是文艺兵，一个班的。在军队里生活枯燥，男人沟通的方式就是一块抽菸，阿云嘎不抽，一个人在树下打盹，马佳也抽但烟瘾不重，手臂里夹着军帽，斜倚着树干也不叫阿云嘎，阿云嘎醒来才知道马佳为他挡了一午休的太阳。他那时候愣愣傻傻，普通话捋不明白，只会说几句道谢的话，他们的关系不冷不热的维持着，交流不多，却明白彼此眼里的光。

 

最后一次放假，阿云嘎没回那个空无一人的家，背着行李和马佳回了他的房子。

“随便坐。”

阿云嘎摘下帽子，习惯地摸着帽沿在腿上摆正，两腿好好地并拢，屁股只佔1/4的沙发，他还穿着军服，两个眼睛好奇地骨碌碌转着，跟着马佳从厨房出来，男人手里拿着一个空马克杯。

“没交水费……”马佳尴尬地放下杯子，插腰站着，他伸手薅了薅平头，抬眼偷看阿云嘎，看他紧张地掐着衣襬，马佳忽然觉得好笑，他俩心知肚明将要发生什么，却谁也鼓不起勇气跨出第一步。

“你不打电话说一声？”

“和谁说？”阿云嘎侧脸盯着墙上的一抹蚊子血，尖下巴像刀削似地，鼻子又高又挺，不像中国人，倒和电视里的高加索人的有几分相似。

马佳不回话，他脱去迷彩外套，坐到沙发的另一侧，握住阿云嘎轻放在腿上的手，慢慢收紧力道，阿云嘎身上没几两肉，手却意外地肉感，尤其是手掌心，马佳捏了几下，没忍住，拉起那只手放到嘴边，轻吻了吻。

“以后就和我说。”

 

他们没洗澡，一身臭汗煞风景得很，马佳趴在阿云嘎身上却觉得他浑身都是香的，马佳轻吻着阿云嘎颤抖的唇，两人的唇冰凉凉的，尝起来像早饭的水煮蛋，味道很淡却嫩得紧，一口咬下去还弹牙。

马佳的右手在阿云嘎的裤腰忙活，拉松皮带，伸到内裤里头，拢住对方的性器，照平时给自己撸的手法给阿云嘎打出来，阿云嘎岔着两条腿，右手臂压在眼睛上，张着被吻湿的嘴喘气，上身还穿着白色的工字背心，胸前两点红色明晃晃地挺着，马佳隔着衣服张口含住一点，舌头慢慢磨着，阿云嘎刚射了一裤子，双腿间黏腻，他曲腿蹬了一下马佳，翻身起来，坐在男人腰上。

阿云嘎脱掉背心，弯腰和马佳接吻，舌头被吸得发麻，水声啧啧，马佳带着他的手褪去长裤，阿云嘎穿着三角内裤，白色棉布堪堪兜着圆润的臀部，他岔着腿，臀缝摩擦着马佳胯间鼓起的一包，马佳的手沾着他的精液，伸进阿云嘎的内裤，慢条斯理地捏按紧闭的小口，阿云嘎皱着眉，僵硬地任马佳施为，大腿绷得很紧，阿云嘎拉着马佳的手掐揉胸前的软肉，他咬着唇小脸涨得通红，私处被侵入的感觉让他很没安全感，手指在干涩的甬道难以进出，加剧了痛苦。

阿云嘎适应了一阵才找到乐趣，小穴分泌的汁水加速扩张的速度，阿云嘎闭着眼忘情地呻吟，后仰着头，臀部一起一伏配合手指的动作，大腿夹着马佳的手掌磨擦，阿云嘎像只发情的兔子，抖着屁股射精，精液顺着大腿滑落。马佳拆开安全套，让阿云嘎抖着手帮他戴上，他推着阿云嘎的肩膀让他平躺在沙发上，阿云嘎筋骨极软，张开腿夹住马佳的腰，让他扶着性器一寸寸填进湿润的尻穴，阴茎和手指的触感相差甚远，在进入的同时，阿云嘎不断深呼吸，脚趾蜷曲着，他控制不住表情，想挡住脸，却被马佳一把拉开，掐着他的下巴叼着他的舌头吸。阿云嘎呜呜地呻吟，乱蹬的腿被压着环住对方的腰，性器插得很深，阿云嘎脑子里一团烂泥，他一会儿觉得自己像沉在深海，高压让他喘不过气，一会儿觉得飘在云端，四肢没有知觉，一颠一颠地随着云朵晃动。

马佳做爱的时候话不多，像是他的嘴只有亲吻和吸吮的功能，阿云嘎觉得受不住了，握着拳头锤马佳汗湿的背，让他别那么凶，马佳装傻充愣，拍了拍阿云嘎的屁股让他放松点，鸡巴拔不出来了，阿云嘎害羞得不行，故意夹紧屁股，吸得马佳头皮发麻，掰开他的大腿不让他并拢，咬牙发狠地出入，撞得阿云嘎的臀尖红肿一片，阿云嘎被干得大叫，按着小肚子呜呜啊啊地喘叫，两条腿面条似地软绵绵的，他已经射了两回，阴茎充血挺立，随着马佳的动作前后晃动，怎么也达不到高潮。

阿云嘎跪在沙发上，屁股上都是掐捏和撞击的红痕，下面的小嘴噗嗤噗嗤地吐着淫液，他被干得跪不稳，大腿没力，马佳射过一回，不着急，按着阿云嘎最痠的点猛肏，阿云嘎被弄得直抖，腰软得撑不住，张嘴就让哥哥别肏了，腰疼，马佳一听，按住阿云嘎摇着的屁股，扶着他朝自己的方向撞，喘着粗气说都听你的，哥疼你。

 

那时候男人之间的试探很含蓄，被家长知道了轻的打折腿重的赶出家门都有，出柜这么出格的事没几个人敢做，在大街上偷偷牵手能紧张地流一手汗，黏糊糊地难受却谁也不肯先放开。

阿云嘎和马佳偷摸着交往了一年，他们在B市闯荡，尝尽酸甜苦辣，欢欣苦痛一同分担，各自找到工作后本该稳定下来，马佳先被家里人发现了。

马佳的母亲到他们的小房子，跪着求阿云嘎别毁了他儿子，被马佳半抱着送回去，阿云嘎被拉着手哭诉的时候一句话没说，等马佳抱着母亲出门，阿云嘎一个人坐在马桶上掉眼泪，脸憋得通红，还是一声不吭。

马佳没回来。

阿云嘎等了一天，隔天收十行李就走，留了一张纸条和钥匙，不能算是不告而别，他没有特意换工作，短时间也找不到合适的。马佳打了一个电话给他，问他想清楚没有，阿云嘎坐在宾馆的床上，说他不知道，但他见不得老人伤心。

马佳过了很久才回答，他说，我是不是没说过我爱你？

阿云嘎憋着气，手臂挡着眼睛，他说，我也没说过。

下一次见面告诉你好不好？

——嗯。

 

（三）  
阿云嘎站在流理台前，慢条斯理地冲盘子，他有轻微强迫症，做什么事都要按自己的规矩来。假日早晨的步调缓慢，他习惯性地拿了一颗鸡蛋，打进平底锅才想起来家里多了一个人。

简单的吐司夹煎蛋，阿云嘎给自己倒了一杯豆浆，迟疑几秒，拉高声音问道，“子棋！喝豆浆还是橙汁？”

龚子棋回答的声音很模糊，阿云嘎又问了一次，男孩才回说要橙汁。

四四方方的餐桌，龚子棋低着头吃得很香，浓密的头发中藏着一个圆圆的发旋，阿云嘎咬着筷子发愣。自从和龚子棋见面，总有种时光回溯的错觉，好似他还是借住在表姊家的高中生，龚子棋还是那个看上去跩的二五八万实际上极爱撒娇的初中男生。

龚子棋清空餐盘，冰凉的橙汁几口喝完，捕捉阿云嘎来不及收回的视线，龚子棋回望那双眼睛，抬手擦嘴，“怎么了？”

“啊？”阿云嘎错开视线，低头吃了几口，“没什么。你长得好快，转眼都要上大学了。”

“别和我妈似的。”龚子棋嫌弃得皱眉，他最烦阿云嘎把他当小孩看。

阿云嘎苦笑着摇头，龚子棋还是小孩子的思维，也或许是他不愿意去搞懂人与人之间错综复杂的关系。阿云嘎和表姊再怎么亲都是外人，寄人篱下的感觉让他像头被套上缰绳的马，被约束着自由。出柜以后，让关心他的人伤心欲绝，阿云嘎更没脸出现在家人面前，更别提时常回去了，那毕竟也不是他的家。

龚子棋看阿云嘎沉默不语，心里一阵来气，他何尝不明白阿云嘎的为难，他气的是阿云嘎不愿意和他分享心情，宁愿一个人消化负面情绪。阿云嘎上大学以后，为了不和家人伸手要钱，打了好几份工，把腰都跳坏了。

龚子棋回想起那时的光景就后怕，他当初选填B市的大学，能时常和阿云嘎见面是最大的原因，龚子棋握住阿云嘎轻放在桌上的手，“别想那些不开心的了，我们重新开始。”

阿云嘎回握住龚子棋的手，笑得很温柔，弯起的眼角亮亮的。

 

龚子棋失眠了一晚上，早晨迷迷糊糊地睡过去，直到门外传来窸窸窣窣的说话声，阿云嘎疲惫的声音压得很低，另一个男人并未控制音量，龚子棋隐约觉得有些熟悉。

龚子棋洗了把脸才开门，陌生男人的背影对着他，阿云嘎坐在他对面拿着一个包子吃着，看见龚子棋走出来，“早啊，赶紧来吃早饭。”

背对着他的男人闻声转头，和龚子棋打了个照面，男人喝着豆浆，抬眉微讶，率先开口，“是你？”

龚子棋度过起初的惊讶，加之早有猜测，很快恢复平静，拉开椅子坐下，“早啊。”

 

龚子棋高一暑假参加一个篮球营，一群大学生带着他们玩票性质地打比赛，马佳毕业许久，临时被叫回去当裁判。他个性坦荡有趣又好相处，没几天就和一群高中生称兄道弟打成一片。其中龚子棋和马佳混得最熟，两人营队结束后仍保持联络，时不时约出来打球。

就朋友而言，马佳没得挑剔，但就目前两人的关系，情敌谈不上，但龚子棋不免觉得有些微妙。

阿云嘎丝毫没发现他俩之间的机锋，只对龚子棋和马佳早已相识的事十分惊讶，漂亮的眼睛在两人中转了几圈，笑道，“太好了，省去介绍的麻烦。咱们以后都是室友，和谐相处最要紧。”

马佳点点头，瞇起眼睛朝阿云嘎笑，伸手揩去他嘴角的油渍，“嗯，你开心最重要。”

“说什么呀？”阿云嘎茫然地回望马佳，削薄的唇微启，瞧着很乖，马佳时不时觉得阿云嘎像个真人娃娃。

马佳微笑着不说话，低头继续吃他的包子，阿云嘎得不到回答，嘟哝了几句也不再纠缠，转头和龚子棋唠唠叨叨地叙家常。

 

龚子棋认真听阿云嘎说话，对方经常长篇大论地描述一件简单的事，汉语非母语让他时常选词不精准，阿云嘎自己也知道说的不好，只好咬唇苦想，最后哎呀哎呀地抱怨汉语太难了。

龚子棋直勾勾地看着阿云嘎不断开合的唇瓣，上头油亮亮的，猫似的弧度瞧着特别好吻。阿云嘎对身体接触不敏感，往往聊着聊着和龚子棋的距离愈来愈近，两人的膝盖碰到一起，龚子棋顺势环住阿云嘎的腰，男人的腰极细，腰线细腻匀称，龚子棋一只手就能搂得严实。

但今天不一样，马佳看似漫不经心地坐在沙发上处理工作，实则时刻注意着他俩的动向，龚子棋几次亲近都被不着痕迹地拉开，他脾气不好，护食严重，马佳三番两次碍事让他揣着火气，但在阿云嘎身边装绵羊装久了也不能说变脸就变脸。

刚好这天三个人都没事，龚子棋都要憋出内伤了，吃完晚饭叫了马佳去小区的篮球场打球，两人不吭一声地走在街上。

“你想要什么？”马佳抱着篮球，问得随意，对面的龚子棋绑着发带，骚，也跩得很。马佳心里门儿清，龚子棋要的，他不可能给。

龚子棋转了转脖子，笑得开心，眼睛瞇瞇的，看起来很好说话。

“别废话。”

“行。”马佳很爽快，“老样子？”

“筹码赢的人决定。”

 

阿云嘎睡得不安稳，在床上翻来复去了一阵，索性翻身起来，拿出手机打几场游戏，直到眼睛熬出眼泪来，才放下手机。

马佳翻身搂住他，脸颊发烫，埋在阿云嘎的颈窝蹭了蹭，浑身散发着熟睡的气息，手臂牢牢地圈着他的腰，沉甸甸地，像压在阿云嘎的心上。

阿云嘎叹了一口气，复上马佳的手，闭上眼睛努力尝试入睡。

他不是傻子，要说相处了这么久还没发现龚子棋对他有意，阿云嘎这近三十年的日子都白活了。

但令阿云嘎转反侧的是，他竟看不清自己的心了。他对不自觉被龚子棋吸引的事实感到恐惧，和马佳度过的岁月不假，和龚子棋在一起时紊乱的心跳也不假。

阿云嘎一向对自己狠心，对身边的人却极致温柔迁就，他害怕会一次伤害两个人。尽管不做选择，阿云嘎和马佳、阿云嘎和龚子棋、马佳和龚子棋之间的关系也早已变质，这是不可逆的反应。

 

（四）  
龚子棋吻了吻熟睡的人的眼皮，对方的眼睫轻颤，远不即清醒。龚子棋安静地俯视阿云嘎，阿云嘎沉睡时的眉头紧蹙，拧出一道痕迹龚子棋将手指复上，细细地抚平他眉心的褶皱。专注的眼神从他的每一根发丝滑到高挺的鼻樑和姣好的唇上。阿云嘎的肤质不好，肤色却粉白，他来B市这几年晒黑了不少，和以往不健康的苍白相较，顺眼多了。

龚子棋仔细地察看、比较阿云嘎和过去的区别，彷彿在鑑赏什么名贵的物件。龚子棋从他的脚心一点一点摸着，熟睡的男人触手温润，衬着他那张雕塑般精致的脸，活脱一尊做工细腻的玉雕。

龚子棋的探索来到阿云嘎腰肢，他卡着男人的腰，大手握在阿云嘎凸出的髋骨上，顺着滑腻纤细的腰线向上摩挲，粗糙的掌心滑过光滑的肌肤，带起一片战栗。阖密的眼睫颤了颤，阿云嘎的视线模糊，好不容易聚焦，龚子棋已然凑上来讨要亲吻，阿云嘎本能地回应，身上被撩拨得泛潮，手臂勾着龚子棋的脖子，细密地在男孩的唇上脸上亲吻。

被从小爱慕的人棉花糖般地亲吻，对任何人来说都是不小的刺激。男孩轻易地被点着，大火横烧的速度又快又猛，龚子棋放过情人甜蜜的唇，脱去他宽松的睡衣睡裤，脸埋在他湿了一大块的内裤上，张嘴含住半勃的性器，重重地舔、刮，直把那形状不小的阴茎吮得粗硬，铃口淌水，甜蜜情人的两股颤颤，夹着他的头忘情地呻吟，龚子棋的手没閒着，复上阿云嘎在健身房勤练的胸肌，情人天赋异禀，乳肉饱满，触手绵软，白生生的两团缀了粉色的小尖，龚子棋扯着俩凸出的乳尖，指腹压着凹陷的乳孔细细地戳，大掌绕着胸肉搓揉，每掐紧一次，阿云嘎的喘息声愈发大，间或掺着难耐的喉音，两腿间的性器被吸得啧啧有声，快感从脊柱窜升，男人纤长笔直的小腿在龚子棋的颈后交叉，随着对方对着铃口狠吸了几下，阿云嘎绷着劲射得两腿湿淋淋的。

龚子棋松开他疲软的性器，凑到阿云嘎的颈窝嗅了嗅，大狗似地渴求奖励，他梦呓般喃喃自语，“初中那时候，班上的男生看黄片对着女孩撸管，我也跟着看，但怎么也硬不起来。”

阿云嘎有一下没一下地轻抚男孩的头发，嘴唇情色地肿着，泛着水光，胸上布满水痕、牙印，红粉一片。

“你高中下学逃晚自习偷偷去打工，回家倒头就睡，我躺在你旁边，看着你的脸打飞机，没两下就射了一裤子。”

“后来，你到了B市，我瞒着其他人给你打电话，你那时候也很累，和我讲电话讲到睡着，我就听着你的呼吸声自慰。”

龚子棋自嘲地笑，从阿云嘎的颈窝抬起头，“你说我是不是变态？”

阿云嘎没说话，他捧着龚子棋的脸，亲他泛着水光的眼睛，亲他抿起的嘴角，“不是。”

阿云嘎被插入的时候喘得很急，像被噎着了，他想遮住眼睛，两只手却被固定在床上，阿云嘎的脸颊发热，他在这种时候纯情的不得了，稍微触及龚子棋的渴望的眼神就觉得羞赧，别扭地铁要求，“别看了、别看我……嗯、嗯……”

龚子棋把他的手压得更紧，“凭什么？我少看了三年，这是你欠我的。”

情人的长腿被折到脸侧，下方的密处毫无保留地袒露在龚子棋眼前，他挺腰入得极深，大掌在阿云嘎的腰上掐捏，男孩的性器粗长硕大，茎身紫红，前头微弯，填在窄嫩的穴里略显逼仄，撑得紧闭的穴口招架不住地箍紧肉刃，阿云嘎被干得眼角发红，他像只献祭的羔羊，躺在魔神的身下，四肢被扣死，下身不断被贯穿，宽大的冠头抵着穴心狠狠地碾磨，阿云嘎蜷起脚趾，过电似地抖，身体内部淌出的肠液润泽阴茎的进出，阿云嘎两腿间湿漉漉的，混杂着精液和汗水，龚子棋圈着他的脚踝，腰部起伏的节奏加快，重重地楔进麻红的甬道，年长的情人受不住不知轻重的肏干，呜咽着求饶，水红的舌头伸进男孩嘴里任龚子棋嘬吸，狠夹了几次肉臀，自个儿出了几回精才让男孩交代在他身上。阿云嘎大汗淋漓，和龚子棋缠绵地接吻，舌头都被吸得麻肿，龚子棋才埋在他胸前睡着了。

阿云嘎模模糊糊地跟着睡去，醒来时听见水声，马佳刚下飞机，带着一身寒气回来，在浴室冲了热水澡才钻进被窝。

阿云嘎累极，提不起劲和马佳说话，他身前是龚子棋，马佳在背后搂住他的腰，嗅了嗅他颈侧的味道，不满地说，“啧，回回都让那小子做的那么狠，你腰还要不要了？”

阿云嘎无奈地摇头，龚子棋太清楚怎么对付他，阿云嘎被哄着央着稀里糊涂就答应了，屡劝不听。

马佳伸手探了探阿云嘎湿软的穴，草草扩张几下，解开裤头插了进去，阿云嘎被顶得哀叫，小腿往后蹬，惊怒道，“做什么？”

“干你。”马佳脸不红气不喘地应道，抬起阿云嘎的一条腿，侧着干他，“我憋了一个星期，不该先吃点甜头吗？”

“混蛋！别弄了、嗯、啊……不要、马佳！一会儿、子棋醒了……别、嗯……”

“他醒了正好，”马佳一脸无赖，不但没停，干得愈发重了，粉白的臀尖被他撞得通红，“我和他算算帐。”

阿云嘎压抑着呻吟，生怕吵醒龚子棋，距离上一次高潮一段时间，身体还很敏感，马佳一下挑起他未尽的性慾，阿云嘎克制不住地发抖，双腿绵软，两眼直要往上翻。

马佳对阿云嘎的性癖一清二楚，干得阿云嘎丢盔弃甲，音量也止不住地加大，一身白皙的皮肉染红，复了一层细密的汗珠，光裸的身体滑腻腻的，前头的阴茎仅有半勃，后穴却攀上了几次高潮，阿云嘎痉挛着大叫，泪水不断渗漏，绞紧的尻穴夹得马佳头皮发麻，骂了几声，抽出来射到被单上。

阿云嘎大口喘息着，一根手指也抬不动，他捶了马佳几下洩愤，被抱在怀里哄，马佳亲了亲阿云嘎的眼角，“老婆真棒。”

“滚。”阿云嘎不理他，背过身搂住龚子棋的手臂，马佳吃饱餍足了，也不生气，“睡吧。”

龚子棋睁开眼睛和马佳对视，两人各自笑了笑，闭上眼，睡得香甜。


End file.
